Control
by imsofxncy
Summary: Un nuevo sacrificio había llegado a la mansión. Secretos sobre el pasado, una batalla por el trono y amor. Akira había logrado llegar al corazón de los más "difíciles". Y eso sólo complicaría las cosas en la mansión.
1. Chapter 1

"Me enviaron lejos para encontrarles una fortuna.  
Un cofre lleno con diamantes y oro,  
la casa estaba poseída,  
con sombras y monstruos."

El vampiro sonrío y clavó nuevamente sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica.

«No perdonaré a nadie que ingenuamente lama tus heridas.»

«Nuestros cuerpos se unen, nuestros labios se entrelazan. El amor está muy lejos.»

El infierno apenas comenzaba para Akira, las peores cosas las estaba por ver, sus mayores miedos iba a sentir.

Ellos se encargarían de hacerla sufrir.

La harían pedazos.

La harían llorar.

La harían gritar.

Caería, como todas las novias de aquella mansión.

Y finalmente...

Ella se enamoraría.

De alguno de esos demonios.

Los ángeles y los demonios nunca se llevaron bien,

pero...

Ella era un ángel caído.

¿Quién tiene el control? 


	2. Chapter 2

Árboles, árboles y más árboles.  
Era lo único que veía a través de la ventana de la limusina.

Mis padres tenían asuntos que resolver en Italia, asuntos "que no eran de mi incumbencia" y habían decidido dejarme al cuidado de uno de sus mejores amigos, Karl Heinz. Un hombre apuesto, pero viejo. Había ido varias veces a casa a platicar con mis padres sobre negocios y negocios. Cada vez que me veía me saludaba diciendo lo mucho que había crecido y bromeaba sobre casarme con alguno de sus hijos, yo sonreía forzadamente y una que otra risita se escapaba de mis labios para no ser grosera. A decir verdad, me caían mejor el señor y la señora Takasumi.

—Y dime Akira —Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré.

—¿Si?—Me acomodé en el asiento y él me sonrió.

—¿Cuales son tus metas después de terminar la univerdad?—Sus ojos rojos me observaban detenidamente. Una de las razones por las que no me caía bien.

—Ah...—dije en voz baja sin importancia y hablé rápidamente —Mudarme al extranjero y especializarme en criminología.

—Oh, cierto, Erina mencionó que tu inglés es muy bueno —me limite a asentir. Ese era el nombre de mi madre, Akurao Erina, una de las ejecutivas más importantes de Japón. Su cabello castaño y su mirada fría helaban a cualquiera. Su voz, clara y fina. Sus modales, los mejores. Esa era mi madre, y aunque aparentara ser una cosa, era totalmente diferente. Divertida, sarcástica y amorosa, así era ella realmente —Tal vez puedas ayudarle a mi hijo Ayato con eso, no es muy bueno que digamos.

—No soy muy buena explicando...—Mentí. Enrealidad era muy buena, pero no, varias amigas me habían dicho la actitud de sus hijos, ególatras, testarudos y mimados. Era cierto, eran guapos, pero la belleza no importa si eres una mierda de persona.

—Oh...es una lástima —me sonrió y nuestros ojos chocaron por un momento.

Me causo una sensación de miedo o asco, debe ser el viaje. Se hizo un silencio incómodo para mi o para los dos.

Volví mi vista hacia la ventana y seguí mirando árboles. Por alguna razón este tipo de paisajes me recordaba a varios libros que he leído. La lluvia amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento y yo iba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, la amaba.

Karl se encontraba escribiendo algo en varios papeles y de vez en cuando miraba su teléfono.

—¿Cómo se hizo amigo de mis padres?—me atreví a preguntar luego del largo silencio. Karl me miró y suspiro.

—Antes de que tu nacieras, cuando tu madre era una niña y tu padre un ayudante de mi familia— continuó; Tu padre era muy cercano a la familia, me hice amigo de él cuando tenia 15 años, para ese entonces, yo ya conocía a tu madre, por parte de la familia e íbamos al mismo colegio.

—Vaya...no sabia que tenían tanto tiempo— hable y él solo sonrió.

—Cuando tu madre salio embarazada de ti, a los 15 años me sorprendí bastante, porque era muy aplicada en el colegio y eso, pero lo que me sorprendió fue saber que era de Mikage, se lo tenían bien guardado —su carcajada resonó en todo él vehículo, por lo que solté una pequeña risa —La familia de Erina se negó a apoyarla, los únicos que los apoyaron fueron la familia de Mikage, y yo les dije que podían contar conmigo, eran los amigos más cercanos que tenía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? —volvio su mirada a los papeles dando fin a la respuesta.

Y si, mamá y papá habían metido la pata y gracias a eso estoy aquí. A decir decir verdad, ellos nunca me han dicho nada malo, ni quejado, se encargan de decirme lo mucho que me aman y lo importante que soy para ellos. En especial papá, Mikage, él era dos años mayor que mamá y es muy cariñoso conmigo, bromista y cocinero. Su apariencia era similar a la de mamá. Cabello negro, ojos intimidantes, voz ronca y carácter fuerte, sin embargo, él me demostraba el buen padre que era. Él era doctor, le encantaba ayudar a las personas. Tanto él como a mamá, eran mis ejemplos a seguir.

Sentí que la limusina se detuvo y Karl bajo rápidamente de ella para ayudarme a bajar. Me sorprendió su rapidez, sin embargo lo ignore.

—Hemos llegado —anuncio abriendo el gran portón, que hizo un ruido espantoso.  
—Sigueme —dijo sin voltear a verme y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido con mis maletas.

—S-si—fue lo único que dije y trate de seguirle el paso. El camino para llegar a la mansión no era tan largo, pero tampoco corto. La lluvia comenzó a caer a mitad del camino y Karl me ofreció su abrigo.

—¡Ponte esto!—grito debido a los truenos, yo me negué.

—Es mejor caminar más rápido, aparte no me molesta—alce un poco la voz sin gritar y él me extendió de nuevo su abrigo, por lo que tuve que tomarlo a regañadientes.

—Mikage me matará si te llevo con otro doctor que no sea él —bromeo y corrió debajo de la lluvia, para llegar a la mansión.

—Claro...—susurré mientras lo seguía.

Finalmente llegamos, frente a la gran mansión Sakamaki.

—No les mencioné nada a mis hijos de tu visita, así que perdona las reacciones —dicho esto, abrió la enorme puerta de madera y me dejo pasar primero y luego él.

—Sentí tu desagradable presencia, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?— una voz proveniente de las escaleras nos hizo ver hacia ellas. Ahí se encontraba un chico de ojos rojos y albino, quien lo miraba con enojo, ¿qué clase de hijo dice esas cosas a su padre?

—Subaru...—escuche suspirar a Karl, quien estaba delante de mi.

—¿Y quién demonios es ella?— esta vez me miro a mi y pude ver su gran cara de disgusto.

—Subaru, no seas grosero y respetame —Vaya chico problemático, me miraba como si quisiera matarme —Lo siento, tiene 16 después de todo—se volteo Karl hacia a mi y yo asentí.

—Descuida, no hay problema —dije sin mucha importancia. Pero si había problema, que incómodo seria quedarse en casa de alguien a quien no le agradas...

—Tsk—fue lo último que dijo él chico antes de desaparecer.

Que raro.

—¡Sub...! Ah...espera un momento querida, iré a buscar al único responsable —Y Karl se marcho sin decirme más.

Ahora tengo miedo, perfecto. La mansión es enorme y los hijos hablan de forma anormal a su padre, o bueno, uno de sus hijos. Doy una vuelta a la habitación con la mirada y no veo ningún cuadro familiar, ni nada por el estilo.

—Ara, Ara~, ¿Una nueva chica para jugar?—Escuche una voz en las escaleras y me gire rápidamente —Hola, bitch-chan —era un chico de cabello castaño, pero no podía apreciarlo muy bien.

—¿Eh?—Lo mire confundida y luego supuse que me había dicho perra —No vuelvas a decirme así, y hola —Soltó una carcajada y bajo las escaleras lentamente. Ahí pude apreciarlo. Su cabello era algo largo, sus ojos eran verdes y vestía una clase de uniforme con una chamarra de peluche.

—Bitch-chan es algo, enojona —bromeo y me miró, yo rodé los ojos.

—Y tú eres un molesto sin educación, idiota —Ya me estaba hartando, y sabia que no estaba bien insultarlo, pero ya no aguante.

—No te creas tan importante, que sólo eres un banco de sangre, sin voz, ni voto—Dicho esto, a una velocidad impresionante apareció frente a mi y me acorralo en una pared, quedando a centímetros de mi rostro.

¿¡Qué carajos significaba banco se sangre!?

—¡Sueltame!—grite apartándolo de mi y escuche su risa.

—Tendrás que ser más fuerte que eso, si quieres que te deje—esta vez sentí su aliento en mi cuello y me estremecí, no podía hablar, el miedo me invadió —Hueles tan dulce y agradable que me hacen querer probarte...

—¿¡De qué carajos hablas!? ¡Quitate!—trate de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez, entrando en pánico. Lo peor era que él sonreía ante esta situación.

—Dejame probarte también —un chico de cabello lila apareció detrás de él, asomando su cabeza, viéndome con sus enormes ojos.

—¡Están locos, sueltame!—esta vez, aproveche que el castaño se distrajo con su hermano y lo patee en su punto débil logrando salir y correr hacia las escaleras en busca de ayuda.

—Maldita...—lo oí susurrar, pero no me voltee.

Esto fue mala idea de mis padres, me dejaron en una casa de dementes.

—¿Cual es el escándalo?—La voz de Karl me hizo correr de nuevo escaleras abajo, este me miro confundido, un chico estaba a su lado, pero eso no me importaba ahora.

—¡Ese tipo me acorralo en la pared y dijo cosas de probarme!—Lo señale, él apenas se levantaba del suelo y me miraba sonriente.

—Oh, Akira, dejame explicarte —Karl camino hacia a mi y me tomo de la mano —Y ustedes dos disculpense con ella —señalo a los chicos de cabello castaño y lila.

—¿Ah?— él chico se cabello lila, que portaba un oso miro a Karl con el ceño fruncido y luego a mi con desprecio —No me disculparé con una tonta humana y menos cuando el estúpido de Laito le dijo esas cosas—dicho esto, simplemente desapareció.

Ok...esto esta comenzando a asustarme, esto no es normal.

—¡Ka...! Reiji, ¿qué clase de comportamiento fue ese frente a una visita?— el albino miro con frustración al chico azabache a su lado. Este lo miro de reojo. Viéndolo bien, se parecía mucho a los otros chicos, usaba unos lentes.

─No lo sé, me encargaré de castigarlos ─Dirigio su mirada hacia a mi y me sentí intimidada.

─Bueno...¿me explicarás que significa "banco de sangre"?─le cuestione al albino al lado de mi. Karl me miro serio y cuando pensé que hablaría, aparecio un chico pelirrojo en la puerta de entrada.

─Sentí un olor a humano, parece que llego mi nueva presa─Me miro fijamente con esos ojos verdes y se relamio los labios, me asuste. Y noto la presencia de Karl y puso una cara de disgusto.

─Ayato, hijo, ¿en dónde estabas?─le pregunto Karl y este soltó un chasquido.

─Oe, Reiji, ¿qué hace el aquí?─Ah...ese era Ayato, el que no domina el inglés, vaya. El pelirrojo se acerco a Reiji.

─Ayato, ya te dije como debes comportarte─dijo Reiji en voz baja, sin embargo lo escuche. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada enojado.

Ahí pude darme cuenta que el chico albino que habia visto, se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, observándome. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. El chico con el peluche de cabello lila se encontraba sentando en un sillón, mirandome detrás de su peluche.

─A decir verdad, ¿desde cuando traes al sacrificio hasta aquí?─Demonios. Un chico de cabello rubio aparecio detrás de nosotros, por lo que ahogue un grito. Necesitaba saber que significaba eso. Y de donde carajo salían. Karl volteo a verlo arrogante y luego me miro a mi.

─Akira, querida, tengo cosas que hacer, sientete como en casa y ustedes respétenla, ella no es un sacrificio cualquiera, no la maten─Decía mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de salida y me dejaba con ellos. ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿¡Que no me maten!? ¿Qué demonios?

─¡Karl!─Grite atrayendo su atención y volteo a verme─¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué carajos sucede? ¿Mis padres sabían de esto? ¿Qué quieres decir con que "no me maten"?─le cuestione algo enojada y nerviosa.

Y sonrió. Con la sonrisa más cínica que había visto.

─Tus padres sabían esto a la perfección─su voz sonaba diferente...esto está mal─Y bueno, eres su nuevo banco de sangre, si no quieren quedarse sin ella, tendrán que cuidarte─dicho eso, desapareció y todos me miraban como si quisieran comerme.

Lo peor era, que yo no entendía nada.

Y no sabía el infierno que viviría a partir de ahora.

 ** _¡Hola! Esperó les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos._**


End file.
